Hooray, More Drunk People!
by cuhmeel
Summary: It's time for Ginny and Blaise's wedding. Simple, right? Wrong. Eighth in the series.


**Read and Review! :D**

* * *

On the day before Ginny and Blaise's wedding, the groom, Draco, and Andrew decided to go on a broom ride in the backyard of the burrow.

"Tomorrow is finally the day," Andrew started, "When my cousin finally becomes a man!"

"I was a man even before all of this happened," Blaise said.

Draco and Andrew chuckled before Andrew said, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, cousin."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," the blond replied.

The boy rolled his eyes as they continued their broom ride.

"So why are we doing this again?" Andrew asked.

"Helps me think," he explained, "And because of what's going on tomorrow, I really need to think."

"What's there to think about?" Draco asked.

"Everything. Like what will happen after tomorrow and just thinking about if I might mess up or not."

"Don't worry, mate. I mean, sure you messed up things before, but I don't think tomorrow will be one of those moments," the blond reassured.

"You sure?"

"Hey, if I didn't mess up at my wedding, then I'm sure you won't."

Blaise thought for a moment before saying, "You're right. I supposed there's nothing really to worry about. Thanks for calming me down."

"Anytime," he said before they both looked at Andrew, expecting him to say something as well.

"What?" he said, "Oh, you want me to say something?"

They nodded. "Well, then. Let's see."

He stayed silent for a moment before putting one hand to his chest and rubbing.

The two boys looked at him with wide eyes as he said, "Well, my nipples are hard! Does that count?"

The other two looked at each other with looks of horror. This is going to be a long day.

The day was coming to a close and a pregnant Jenine arrived at the twins' shop after she closed up her own.

"Hey there, little girl," she said, coming towards little Arianne who was sitting in a high chair next to the counter.

"Hello to you, too," Melany said, coming out from the back, "How are you?"

"Eh, I'm managing. Working while being pregnant is pretty hard, but Draco is a big help."

The girl nodded before she said, "Speaking of your husband, where is he?"

"Oh, he went off with Blaise and Andrew to do some last minute things for tomorrow," she explained before looking at the little child, "She's so cute!"

"Yeah, gets it from me, of course," George said, smirking.

"No, I don't think so," Jenine replied, "She looks more like her mother, but with red hair."

"Well, of course! She is a Weasley, after all," Fred said, proudly.

"Unfortunately," Jenine mumbled. No one but Arianne heard, who smiled and giggled, as though she knew what they were talking about.

"See, she finds me funny, too!" Fred said, grabbing his niece to carry her.

"I don't think it was you," the girl said as they looked at her skeptically. "Never mind."

"So are we headed to the Burrow, then?" George asked, taking his daughter from his twin.

"Well, me and Jenine were going to go look for a little wedding gift for your little sister of yours," his wife replied.

"Can we come?" the two boys asked.

"I don't know. Mel, do you think they should come along on our little adventure?"

The boys made a face as Arianne laughed again.

"Yeah, I think they're worthy enough to come along," she said, grabbing her daughter. "Do you even know what we're talking about?" she asked, smiling at the little girl.

The girl stared back with her grey eyes before laughing again. "I guess not."

They laughed before closing up the shop and leaving to find a gift.

"What did you guys have in mind?" Fred asked.

"We don't know yet, which is why we're going to look around first," Jenine explained.

"Do you think there will be a lot of reporters there? You know, since Ginny is a big time Quidditch player and all," Melany asked them.

"No, mum wouldn't allow it. She would probably have some wards up around the Burrow to keep them up," George replied.

They nodded before Fred said, "So where are we going?"

"Saint Mungo's," the girls replied.

The boys looked at them as they apparated to the hospital.

"What are you gonna get her here?" he asked.

"You'll see," Jenine said before going to the front desk.

"Ah, Mrs. Malfoy, Mrs. Weasley" the healer said, "Here to pick up the things you asked for?"

"Indeed we are," the girl replied before the healer nodded and walked out to get it.

"What things?" the twins asked.

"You'll see," Melany said as the healer came back with a brown paper bag.

"Here you are," she said, handing them the bag, "My Jenine, you're looking rather big."

"I am pregnant," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Yes, I know, but you're not too far along, right?"

"About six months."

"Hm. You're, er, rather big for a six month old pregnant lady," she started, "Do you think you have time for a quick checkup?"

"Uh," she said before turning to he friends, "Are you guys gonna be okay with it?"

"Yeah, we're in no rush," Melany said as the twins nodded in agreement.

"Wonderful," the healer said, "I'll have a room opened in just a moment."

They nodded before the woman left. "I hope it's nothing serious," Jenine said, worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing," the girl said, patting her swollen stomach.

"Right this way," the woman said before they followed her into the room. "Your doctor will be right with you."

They said their thanks before George asked, "So what's in the bag?"

"Ginny and Blaise's gift," his wife replied.

"Which is?"

"You'll see when we wrap it."

The door then opened to reveal Dr. Angie. "Nice to see you again, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Likewise, doctor," she started, "Is there something wrong with me?"

"No, I don't think so. Although I do have my hunches on why you're bigger than the average pregnant woman. Do you mind if I give an ultrasound?"

"Not at all," she said.

The lady smiled as they got ready for the ultrasound.

"Ooooo," Arianne said in fascination as she reached for the screen.

"Just as I suspected," she said, smiling, "Mrs. Malfoy, what do you see on the screen?"

Jenine looked at the screen and was shocked. "Why do I see two heads? Is this thing malfunctioning or something?"

The woman laughed as she shook her head. "No, Jenine. You're having twins!"

Everyone smiled as Jenine said, "I'm having twins? Bloody hell."

"Hey, language! There's a child in the room," Melany said as Arianne laughed again.

"Sorry, it's just I now have to go through labor twice. Fantastic," she said, sighing.

"Oh, cheer up, Jenine," Fred said.

"Yeah, you'll have two charming little Potter- Malfoys running around!" George said.

Jenine thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, I know it'll be worth it."

"That's the spirit!" the redheads said.

"Well we best be off. Have to get ready for tomorrow," Melany said.

"Right then," the doctor said, "Please give Ms. Ginny my congrats."

"Will do," they all said.

"Oh and before you go," she said as she reached into her pocket to get out a red lollipop, "This is for you!"

She handed it to Arianne who gladly took it and examined it.

"Thanks, doctor," Melany said before they all apparated back to the

burrow.

They got settled in the living room as Melany tried putting her daughter to sleep.

"So can we know what's in the bag now?" Fred asked.

"You will right now," Jenine said, taking out a basket, wrapping paper, string, a shoe box, and a bag of candy. "Here, you two give us the things we asks her." she threw the bag at them.

The boys opened it and became shocked. "Why in Merlin's name are you giving them all this?"

"Because they may need it. And keep your voices down," Melany said, rocking the child to sleep.

"Sorry," they whispered.

"Okay, pass me the pamphlets," the pregnant girl said.

The boys took the little booklets about STD's and passed it to the girl.

"Now the box of johnny's."

The boys looked at each other in disgust as they gave her the box of rubbers. After adding the box of protection, she also added the candy and red high heels.

"What are the heels for?" George asked.

"For Ginny, of course. I just thought they looked nice," she said, smiling. "There, I'm all done!"

"So am I," the other girl said as she gently put down the sleeping child on the couch.

"Where's that granddaughter of mine?" Sirius said loudly, coming into the living room with Lupin and Tonks.

"Sh!" they said, pointing to the child.

"Sorry about that," he whispered as they took a seat.

"Do I wan to know what that is?" Tonks said, looking at the basket.

"No. But it's for Ginny and Blaise," Jenine explained.

"I see," she said, "So anything new with you guys?"

Jenine raised her hand excitedly. "Yes, Jenine?" the woman asked.

"I'm having twins!"

"That's wonderful!" she replied before hugging her.

"When did you guys find out?" Lupin asked.

"Today, when went to Saint Mungo's."

"Why'd you go to Saint Mungo's?" he asked.

"For Ginny and Blaise's gift."

"What is there at Saint Mungo's for newlyweds?" Sirius asked.

"Think, dad, think," Melany said, smiling.

The three thought for a moment before going, "Oh."

"Wow, you guys were pretty fast in figuring tha tout," Melany said, looking at the twins.

"Well, how were we supposed to know you were getting those!" the redheads argued.

They laughed as Blaise, Draco, and Andrew entered the room.

"What's so funny?" the blonde asked.

"Your face," his wife teased, which earned her a look. "I'm kidding."

"I know you are. I mean, why else would you marry me other than my looks?"

"Uh, I can name a few more reasons," she said, smiling, "Hey, wanna come to Diagon Alley with me?"

"Why?"

"Why not? You don't want to spend time with your wife anymore?" she said, trying to sound hurt.

He laughed. "Fine, let's go." They said their goodbyes before leaving with a pop.

"Why does she want to go to Diagon Alley?" Blaise asked.

"Probably wanted to break the news to him about her having twins," Melany said.

"She's having twins?" Andrew asked as they nodded. "Well, good luck to her," he said before they all laughed.

"So how was your day?' Draco said, trying to make conversation.

"Pretty good. Went to Saint Mungo's to get the rest of Blaise and Ginny's gift," she explained.

He chuckled. "I think they're going to enjoy that."

"Me too," she started, "And I found out something else while I was there."

"Which is?"

"I'm ha-" she started, but was interrupted by a drunken Pansy.

"Oh Drakie, is that you?" she gurgled.

"Pansy?" he said, looking at the girl, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Does that matter?" she said, laughing, "So I hear my Blaise is getting married tomorrow."

"He's not your Blaise, anymore," Jenine said.

"Well, then," she said, "Just tell him I send my love." She then continued to walk and laugh like a drunk person usually does.

"That was quite odd," Jenine said.

"Very," he said, "So what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh! Well I was going to tell you that I'm" she started, but yet was interrupted yet again by another drunk person.

"Ah, is that you, Jenine?" a drunken Dean said.

"Dean?" she asked the boy, "What happened to you?"

"Oh, you know, had some drinks here and there. When I found out Ginny was getting married tomorrow, I just let it all go," he said, laughing.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," the blond said.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Well, I'm going to go now," he said, walking in a similar way to Pansy's walk.

"Wow, two drunk people in under five minutes. What are the odds?" Draco said, laughing, "I think it's safe for you to tell me now."

The girl laughed. "So, we were at Saint Mungo's getting the gift, and the nurse says that I look extra big for a pregnant lady. So I have a checkup."

"Is everything alright?" he said, worried.

"Well, if you call having twins alright, then yes," she said smiling.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "We're having twins?" She nodded, smiling. "We're having twins!" He smiled and laughed as they hugged.

"So I take it that you're okay with this?"

"Okay? I'm bloody fantastic about it!" he said.

"Good." With that, they continued their walk while talking about their future children.

It was the day of the wedding, and Ginny was in her room, looking at herself in the mirror when the door opened.

"Hey," Ron said, closing the door.

"Hey," she said, smiling to her brother.

"Nervous?"

"Just about tripping or something of that sort," she said, laughing.

"Ah, you'll do fine," he reassured.

"Thanks," she started, "For everything."

"No problem. Even though I am a complete arse sometimes, I still am your brother and I'm always there for you."

"Yeah, I know," she said, "You are a good person to talk to when you're like this."

He laughed. "Well, cherish it while it lasts, Gin. And it won't be long because it's time to go now."

She sighed before checking herself in the mirror.

"Don't worry, you look great," he said.

She smiled before they both left the room. The wedding went on smoothly, that is, until they said the vows.

"OH BLAISE," Pansy's voice said as she crashed the ceremony.

"Bloody hell," the groom said as everyone turned.

The obvious intoxicated girl started to run up to the alter before someone yelled, "Stupefy!"

The girl fell and fainted as Sirius got up and said, "I'll take care of this." He then walked up to the still figure and flung her over his shoulder before leaving.

"Well then, let's continue with this, shall we?" the minister said.

The couple nodded before another interruption came up.

"GINNY!" Dean said, drunk as well.

The bride turned to the boy, redfaced, before saying, "Not again." She took out her wand and stupefied him.

Blaise looked at her and said, "I love you."

"I know," she said.

Sirius came back, looking at the boy, "Another one?"

They all nodded and laughed as he sighed and took the boy out as well.

The wedding then continued without any interruptions, much to everyone's pleasure.

"I can personally say that this wedding was most fun I've attended," Andrew said at the reception.

"Well, you should've been here during Harry and Hermione's wedding!" Fred said.

"Yeah, Ron was like the same thing, only worse," George said, as everyone laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said, his face turning red, "Well, hopefully we won't have to see those two ever again."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They were pretty sure they won't have those kind of interruptions again.


End file.
